Recently, research into controlling vehicles so as to drive automatically (referred to hereafter as “automated driving”) is progressing (see, for example, International Publication No. 2011/158347).
However, in related technology, preferences of a user with regard to control characteristics relating to acceleration/deceleration or cornering are not reflected in automated driving.